isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Aries Esha (Bleach)
Aries Esha, formerly known as Kaiser Jaeger, is an Arrancar of Hueco Mundo/Las Noches. Warning: When being RPed, this character uses strong language. This page contains elements of lawbreaking and general thievery. Caution is advised. Appearance "Fucking joking me? I look great so shut your fucking mouth and let me wear what I want." -Aries; wearing a bright pink shirt and a pair of blue plaid board shorts. As a Spiritually Aware Human Kaiser is a tall, muscular man with light red spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. As for clothing, Kaiser prefers anything that is comfortable and casual. He hates anything that's formal or semi-formal and it is incredibly difficult to get him in anything that even resembles a suit or khakis. T-shirts, hoodies, shorts, jeans and other things similar to that along with nice sneakers or chuck taylors. Nothing is really off limits for him; if it's comfortable, he'll wear it. Due to dermatographia, he must protect his obviously sensitive and easy to mark skin, so he can be seen wearing a long sleeved hoodie or t-shirt with a scarf and usually a pair of sunglasses, his favorite being Ray Bans; though he does have a blush that is pretty consistent and makes him look like he's in a constant state of arousal. His eyes are just as sensitive as the rest of him and he can sometimes see better in the dark than most. As an Arrancar Aries' attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Aries wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. The green lines under his eyes that he had as a human are now black and extend a little longer than before. His tattoo number is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Aries also sports a large scar across his torso, gained from being the blow from Emilio that ended up killing him. Personality "Have you ever seen something to human that it just shattered the shitty delusion that you had for your own existance? I have, but then I realized I was looking in a mirror." Human This man can be a bit of an asshole at times, others he can be seen as a little bit of a sweetheart. Either way, he's a normal guy and usually has a normal view of things. The only thing that's really different about him other than his appearance is his abilities to see and hear the recently deceased. If he hears the recently deceased around him in any way, he will often go up to the person that is being indicated and start a conversation with them, respectfully or not. He makes many people very uncomfortable unless they have actively sought him out for his services. Other than that, Kaiser is very willing to be around people in the ways of company and finds that their presence is very comforting. He doesn't like being alone but absolutely loves when people are fighting. Like other people, he doesn't really like being used for any purposes and if he finds out that it happened, it's very difficult for anyone to regain his trust even after he's punched them out. He hates the shinigami and arrancar and ever since then, has had a difficult time of dealing with his ability to see spirits; they aggravate him nonstop and have lead him to Japan in this regard. Because of this, Kaiser can, at times, be very short tempered. It's not very unusual for him to think that he's having a conversation with someone that actually alive until someone points it out. Arrancar Aries Esha is, at first glance, the sterotypical bullying jock. Arrogant, rude, and judgmental, Aries is under the unwavering belief that because he used to be good at and fighting could lift a 120 pound piece of dead weight, that he was better than everyone else. He loves to start trouble, if he were given the chance to, he would take a fire extinguisher to a person and not think twice about it. Because of his superiority complex, he believes that allows him to mistreat anyone else who he feels is different from him. Aries also has a very easily provoked temper and will attack friends and enemies at a drops of a hat if pushed. Aries' arrogant behavior has made it to where he often doesn't consider the consequences of his actions and behavior and how it might affect others. Aries' arrogance not only relates to social politics but also in regards to relationships. Although crude, Aries is nonetheless handsome and he knows it. As such, he feels any and all women are fair game for his sexual prowess. He's shown himself to be particularly fond of older women. In truth, however, Aries is willing to have sex with any person who is available, even if they're his best friend's girl. He also seems to revel in the chase and the conquest. Going back to his own general personality, Aries can sometimes be quite lazy and will only do something if it interests him personally. This does not mean that if the person themselves interests him, it simply means that the subject must do so. Normally he'll simply tell them to 'fuck off' or just leave him alone if he has no interest in doing what they're asking, this goes for Espadas as well have to be taught several times to stop this. Aries displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Espada (though he is quick to discard the formality when said Espada is not around). Aries confidently believes everyone else's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Emilio Barrera for wounding him during their first meeting and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first meeting as a reminder of this. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured opponent, often wanting to bring someone in to heal his opponent beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one. However, although Aries rarely shows it, he does have several surprising good qualities. He is sensitive about being liked and finds the idea of being an outsider or bullied unnerving and has been shown to feel guilty for behaving that way towards others so much that he doesn't extend his bullying to friends or family. He knows that his actions are wrong and owns up to that; he doesn't lie about it however he'll never admit it to someone out loud. That, to him, is similar to having to Aries also finds family very important. The only issue is that he doesn't have one, therefore he can't exactly find something important if he doesn't have it. It takes a long time for Aries to really consider someone a part of his family if they haven't been there before and even then, getting him to fully admit it would be harder than getting a cow to go down a set of stairs. He's incredibly stubborn about openly talking about his feelings when it comes right down to it. He'll try to avoid this at all costs although, if someone can get him to do so, he usually respects them a great deal. Aries can be proven to be loyal on occasion, he is incredibly devout to only a few people and will sucker punch the mortal hell out of anyone that gives them trouble. He plays this off as their friendship playing on the two of them and doesn't look past it, he feels there's no real need to. After having met Thomas, his juvenile behavior has lessened and he appears to be on better terms with people from his past. History "I've tried. I've tried so goddamn hard to show that I've messed up and that I understand it better than anyone else thinks that I do. Do they notice? Do they care? No! They just want something to hate more than they hate themselves. I'm sick of it. I'm so done with being everyone's joke to laugh at. I get that I messed up, I'll be paying for it for the rest of my life, but karma has a way of getting to people and I know it's only a matter of time..." As a Human Kaiser's parents are full German and hail from Berlin, Germany and are part of the Catholic religion. The immigrated from Germany to the Japan after having their twins, Kaiser and Christopher. Kaiser and his ginger twin were around each other all the time. One was never without the other and if they were, then it was an extremely rare occasion or one went to the bathroom. It wasn't until Christopher was killed by oncoming traffic when they were around thirteen that Kaiser's clairvoyance really started being seen more often. The two showed signs of it when they were younger but never really let their parents know that they did it at all. Upon Christopher's death, Kaiser was heartbroken and lost. Even then, he did not turn to religion but rather went to his brother's grave several times before his parents confronted him. There was a small time when he found much more joy in stealing and breaking into houses in his home town of Karakura before his parents had to leave with him to Naruki City, so that he would be able to keep from being seen as a suspect in the break ins. They had found several of the stolen items in his room and hidden around the house. There were rumors going around about his abilities and school officials finally called his parents to ask who Christopher was, since he had been put in public school after having been home schooled by his mother after Christopher's death. His mother and father were very strict over his school work, expecting him to get impressive grades and, after hearing about his abilities, made him suppress them because they did not wish to be embarrassed at church on Sunday by either his stealing or his abilities. In return, the allowed him to pick any vehicle he wished to have and he, of course, picked a motorcycle. Kaiser has upgraded and worked on it ever since and it is now, basically, a work of art. At Xcution Kaiser wasn't exactly a popular item around Xcution. He was a general mechanic and got himself into more trouble than he could really shake a stick at. The first few people he met included Yuno as well as Levanin. He offered rides on his motorcycle to Yuno and even told Levanin that Pantera was to go to him if anything happened to him. Kaiser was a bit of an alcoholic but wasn't really able to tell a lot of his history to Levanin while they were nursing drinks at the bar. He got himself into trouble with the Yakuza, a few of them ending up beating him ruthlessly outside of his workplace in Naruki after he had been seen taking apart their bosses' car. While there, he met Emilio, an arrancar that scared him more than he was willing to admit. As a human, he really couldn't do much of anything to fight against the arrancar but was brought back to the mansion not long after meeting the male. While there, he met Hiroku Shikuga, of who he had an unhealthy kind of crush on. Being as picky as he was about potential dates, Kaiser immediately went into flirt mode after finding out the other was in a relationship. Because of this, Kaiser didn't do much to the other male but that didn't mean he wasn't still attempting. A few weeks after he met Hiroku, he met another spiritually aware human that had a severe language barrier that he was able to overcome using Eevert's cousin language, German. They were able to figure out that English was some what safe but they haven't had a lot of contact since then, not that Kaiser was actively trying to begin with. During the Seraphim war, Kaiser offered to help with the relief station in Xcution and was rather good at his job. He shared a lot of his past with Hiroku while the two were on Xcution's porch, just talking while they were doing this. He told Hiroku about Emilio's threat to come after him and was given a piece of Inuzuma's box abilities to be with him. While this was going on, he was present at Ryuuhei and Hiroku's wedding but went missing that night. He was tortured horribly by Emilio in his room in Alvaro's tower, where he died at Emilio's hands. As an Arrancar text... Statistics Powers and Abilities *'Running & Jumping:' Even if he was never fully able to deal with being out and around large amounts of people, Kaiser/Aries still was very athletic since his parents made sure to take him to an indoor gym that was nearby. He can jump and do minimal parkour, but he's far better at doing hand holds and flips. *'Lockpicking:' When he was younger, around thirteen, Kaiser/Aries had a large time where he was a bit of a thief. He found that, after the death of his twin, he was very good at getting in and out of a place without being caught. Because of this, he taught himself how to pick locks with a set. He can also do it with a paper clip and a bobby pin if he's desperate enough. Otherwise, he can manage with a credit card. *'Morse Code:' He and his twin used to use morse code to communicate when they were younger, especially when they were in trouble and had to talk to each other without getting into more trouble. Eventually their parents caught on and they were put in different rooms so that they wouldn't continue the behavior. *'Cero': Aries/Kaiser is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. He has been shown firing it at point-blank range to increase its lethality. Aries can also fire one Cero from each hand however the power of the two at once are half the power than if he had fired them with one. *'Sonído Adept': Aries/Kaiser is very proficient in the use of Sonído. He may not be as fast as a captain in bankai but there's room for improvement even if he doesn't believe that there is. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are a mix of red and gold, with intricate filligree going up the sheath that vaguely resembles the Persian symbols of the sword's name. The sword is called Ardeshir Middle Persian form of Old Persian Artachshatra, meaning "great warrior" or "lion-king". ' Resurrección': His release command for his Zanpakutō is Rip Rasgar. Japanese: Hikusaku. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Aries' appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into white claws and his feet become white clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hollow hole ends up moving up to the middle of his chest and gaining a kind of alchemy symbol around it while his skin turns an unhealthy ashen color, highlighting the contrast between his vibrantly red hair and his grey-ish skin. Along the tail, there are spikes very similar to how a spine would look if it were sharped to resemble the edge of an axe. These can be used while generally fighting to damage the opponent physically with a deadly tail whip. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. The new portion of his mask looks as though it's a pair of horns, very similar to those that a demonic feline would have . His 'clothing' changes to become form-fitting brownish-red fur that covers his hands up to his forearms as well as his lower body from the hips down. He has shield-like sections of white bone on the outside of his forearms, outer thighs and on the fronts of his lower legs. On the very back of his reversed knees he has blades protruding from them that can be used in general combat. :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Aries' Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand several types of different physical damage, however he is not indestructable. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Aries' released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches. He is also able to send opponents through several buildings with one strike, as well as send them flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks. Gold Manipulation By solidifying his reiatsu, Aries can use Gold as an object to attack with. This ability depends on his Sei. He cannot make more than five 5 weapons out of gold. These weapons will be rather brittle at low Sei levels but, as he progresses, they can become harder and more durable. They can be broken within a few hits and when he must start again with making them. His Buk comes in by making Aries have to be able to wield different weapons with a greater skill level. This does not mean that he'll be stronger, it just means that he'll be able to perform more complicated movements with them as his Buk increases. The cost of energy it would take to make these ranges greatly depending on how much of his own energy is spent when using and making the gold. If he uses too much energy then he might not be able to use what it is that he's made. If he uses too little then it'll be incredibly useless to him if it breaks too easily. The weapons he can make include: *'Mace;' A normal gold mace that only comes in one size and that's a foot long handle with a six inche head on it. On the side, there would be a small symbol that looks quite a bit like a large cougar on the side, appearing chiseled in. *'Gauntlets;' These only go up to his forearms and, since they cover a large area of his skin, are very difficult to maintain and would not be usable for more than three turns. They would be incredibly easy to break by someone with a higher Hak than his own. *'Zanpakuto additions;' This does not mean he gets a new zanpakuto. This simply means that it would make the pre-existing zanpakuto longer or heavier while being aesthetically pretty. That's really about it. Making it heavier would mean that Aries would have to rely on his Buk in order to weild it like this, making his hak a bit irrelevant since he would be focusing more on keeping the sword upright rather than anything else. When he becomes stronger in Hak, he'll be able to wield his zanpakuto with additions with relative ease while in lower levels of Hak and Buk he'll have quite a bit of trouble with it. *'Chains;' Normal gold chains, quite possibly with small, half inch spikes on them. They can be up to fifteen 15 feet with his Sei being lower but could reach up to thirty 30 feel in length when he begins reaching higher levels. *'Axes;' Normal axes with a small couger etched in the blade, they would be no longer than two and a half feet but he would not be able to dual-wield an axe and his zanpakuto. Ever. Onyx Cannon These bombs are made of onyx. In order to perform this attack, Aries must gather reiatsu around his right arm in order to beging the attack. Once the reiatsu is gathered around his arm, the white slats of 'armor' on his forearm from his resurreccion lift to reveal a black, kevlar-like 'skin' underneath where the granite bombs are hidden. These bombs, shaped like small, uncut gemstones are wrapped around his arms and can be fired at high speed from his entire arm. About five half of his Sei can be fired off at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. The full extent of this damage isn't known but it's speculated that if he were to add in more reiatsu into the attack that he would be able to create much more damaging blast. This does not mean that the attack can be withstood by all, but it simply serves to stand as a testament of how powerful it could be as well as how it could be survived. Ruby Claws of the Self-titled King While not the strongest attack by far or even the most offensive, Aries can bring his reiatsu to his claws making them glow. He then makes a slashing motion to make the 'claws' become a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that then curl upward, back toward him. They are then basically sharp blades that resemble a blade-shield. Aries can move his arms and forearms, the blades keeping attached to his forearms to let them move around from the elbow up. The attacks at that point are basically close ranged tanto-like weapons that are the same color as his reiatsu, a deep red with a gold outline. His hakuda would be the main source of his ability to fight along with his buk, but his sei is what helps him to keep it up for periods of time. Gallery kaiser1.jpg Kaiserinfoboxpicture.png kaiser2.jpg kaiser3.jpg kaiser4.jpg kaiser5.png